


And It All Adds Up To This

by Tigerion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, might be a little cliche, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerion/pseuds/Tigerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I was just passing through Tumblr when someone made a post about two people being in love and how one of them wanted them both to tell the whole world. And so, here’s a Sterek ficlet. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It All Adds Up To This

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into ไทย available: [And It All Adds Up To This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164085) by [Rev_Schw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rev_Schw/pseuds/Rev_Schw)



> So, I was just passing through Tumblr when someone made a post about two people being in love and how one of them wanted them both to tell the whole world. And so, here’s a Sterek ficlet. Enjoy :)

Stiles hummed, tongue strumming against the roof of his mouth as he waited for Derek to get home. He wasn’t really sure when they had become an unofficial item and at the moment the thought bothered him. It nagged at him, eating every other thought until only it remained.

 _It’s funny,_ he mused as he absentmindedly chewed on the eraser of his pencil. _Guy used to scare the crap out of me._ He frowned, brows narrowed. Of course, back then he hadn’t known that Derek’s threats were mostly bark and no bite. _Thankfully._

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d been drawn to the mystery of Derek’s past. Hell, he still is and he’s not sure that the curiosity will ever truly fade. Stiles doesn’t ask though, knows that there are some things best left alone unless Derek wants to talk about it. Even then, Stiles is pretty sure that getting the information would be like pulling teeth. Forced and strained.

Stile’s thoughts ground to a halt as the door swung open and loafers scuffed across the floor. The older man looked exhausted and a pool of water was starting to form around his feet. “Hey Stiles.”

And fuck, because Derek’s voice was low and rough, most likely from weariness, and it was something that the teen didn’t need to hear. Not when it would most likely distract him from what he wanted to say. Clambering to his feet, Stiles cleared his throat. “I want them to know.”

“Know?” Expressive brows were knitted in confusion.

“Officially, about us.” Stiles fiddled with his fingers. “I want them to _know._ ”

There was an amused snort as Derek hung his jacket up on one of the hooks. “Then we should tell your father first.” A damp shirt hit the ground with a plop. “Towel?”

Stiles nodded, worrying his bottom lip as he tossed his partner a towel. Silence stretched over the loft, light and amiable as it observed the two men. “Der?”

“Hmm?”

“I want us to tell the whole world. I want everyone to know no matter where they are.” The words sounded cheesy, a babbling rush of noise.

Derek nodded, grunted and toweled his hair dry. When he was done he dropped the cloth on the ground and made his way over to Stiles. The older man looked down for a moment, shifting on the couch as he met the boy’s eyes. “I’m in love with Stiles Stilinski.”

“Der, I said the whole world, you gotta….” Stiles sucked in a deep breath as the words mulled over in his head. “Oh… oooh.” Red crept up his neck, coloring his ears and making him look at the floor.

Derek Hale had just told him that he, Stiles Stilinski, was his whole world.


End file.
